


Hate Me, Love me, Hate Me Again

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Tredd thinks Ignis is a royal lackey and Ignis thinks Tredd is crude and useless… until he discovers one use for him.For the Rare Male Slash Exchange 2019. Prompt byEratoschild.





	Hate Me, Love me, Hate Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



> I've been looking for an excuse to write these two, and you supplied it! Thank you and I hope you enjoy :)

“Scientia! Nice meeting you here. And by nice what I really mean is… _what a shame_.”

Ignis looked up from the paperwork he was processing, eyebrows furrowing in frustration but otherwise remaining composed. “I could easily say the same for you, Furia. What do you want?” He gestured at the paperwork impatiently. “Can’t you see I’m busy and don’t have time for your childish games.”

Tredd snorted. “Childish? Nah, I don’t think so. Just because I don’t talk with a snotty accent and brownnose my way through the citadel doesn’t mean I can’t be serious when I want to be.” He approached Ignis’ desk and leaned on it, his posture instigative. It was after hours and there really was no reason for him to be there, other than to cause trouble.

Ignis thrummed his fingers on the desk. “I’m waiting. Have you a clock in your possession? Perhaps you should have consulted it before arriving at my office well after what would be considered normal business hours.”

Tredd huffed and leaned in closer. Ignis could smell hints of hard alcohol on his breath. “I know what fucking time it is,” he enunciated firmly, “I took a chance on you actually being here… but I kinda guessed you _would_ be, slaving away like the royal flunky that you are…” He guffawed obnoxiously, spraying spittle upon the desk.

Ignis recoiled. “Honest to gods, Tredd, if you have no business here other than to rouse me, please take your leave.”

Tredd mocked Ignis’ words, twisting his face up and laughing. “ _Plaaase take your leave_. Okay, Scientia, cut the fancy pansy bullshit.”

Ignis looked up at him sharply and conjured a dagger. “Would you rather I cut _you_?”

“Ohhohoo! That’s more like it! But no, you don’t have to go that far, sport. I was looking for a _healthy_ round of competition, not a trip to the damned hospital.”   

“Healthy? Says the most abrasive, arrogant, and _aggravating_ man that I’ve ever had the misfortune to lay my eyes upon. Nothing about your presence is healthy.”

“Not to you, perhaps, but our stupid spats give me life!” He guffawed again, obviously buzzed. He stopped and eyed Ignis closely, almost suggestively. “C’mon Scientia, put this stupid ass work away and let’s scuffle.” He shoved the paperwork to the floor.

Ignis, suddenly finding himself at the end of his patience, rose angrily. His chair fell to the floor behind him. “That’s it, Furia! That’s the last fucking straw.” He moved quickly around the desk in an attempt to grasp the other man tightly but he danced out of the way, laughing.

“Haha, nice try.. but you’re not a good strategist when you’re angry, Ignis,” Tredd teased, his tone and expression mocking. “ _You_ know that. Whatever happened to that cool and calm demeanor, hmm?”

“It was driven out of service by a bullheaded buffoon!” Ignis clambered after him again.

“Languaaaage! You should _reeeeally_ be more polite to me, you know. This angry Iggy isn’t a good look on you.” More arrogant laughter rang out into the office.

“I’d rather be more polite to my closest enemies, you useless imbecile!”

Tredd feigned offense. “Awww, _useless_? Did you really just say that? How can you stomp on my feelings that way? Imbecile I can deal with, but _useless_? Ouch. Is it because I called you a flunky earlier? Would lackey have sounded better?” He laughed again.

In his mirth, Tredd underestimated Ignis’ movements and was at last caught by him. Ignis resummoned his dagger and held it up to his throat, its tip dangerously poking against his carotid artery, freezing him in place. Ignis grinned as he watched the pulse of blood within it quicken. “Now I’ve got you where I want you. Let’s see you weasel your way out of _this_.” He began to pull him over to the desk, unbuckling his victim’s belt with his free hand and yanking it free. He wrapped the strap around Tredd’s wrists, binding them together and pushed him over onto the desk. He kept a grip on the end of the belt and walked around the desk and tied it onto one of the drawer handles. Tredd didn’t offer much in the way of resistance, but his mouth never stopped spewing out garbage.

“Oh, be quiet!” Ignis called out while he undid and pulled down Tredd’s pants. His bare ass and legs suddenly popping into view made him do a double-take. The man had a better looking body than he had previously given him credit for. He tore his eyes away and walked around the desk, opened a drawer, and retrieved a small bottle of lube that he had previously stashed in there, and set it on the surface of the desk. A moment later, Ignis’s voice rang out boldly into the now-silent room. “I want to prove that you’re not useless after all. I know that would suit your overinflated ego just fine.”

Tredd was obviously struggling with whether he wanted to give in and admit that he had come here tonight for this very reason or to continue on with his façade of targeted antagonism. Ignis, however, decided for him.

“It’s obvious that’s the reason you’ve come to my office tonight. Arriving late after everyone else has departed for the day, hoping I’d be here still. Just to press your luck, hm?” Ignis inquired, unbuckling his own pants and pulling them down. “You tried to mask your intent with a load of bullying….”

“I was just playin’ around, tryin’ to rile your ass up.” Tredd grinned. “It worked.”

“Yes, it did. You had your fun. Now it’s my turn to play.” Ignis retorted, rubbing lube onto his stiffening cock and spreading Tredd’s ass and squirting some carelessly into the cleft and stroking his cock up and down inside of it, growing harder by the second. “I must say, this is an interesting diversion from the doldrums of administration work.” He pressed himself inside slowly. As angry as he was at Tredd right now, he didn’t want to destroy the fool, so he pushed in gently, letting his cockhead spread him open wide.

He was tight. And felt amazing. After his head fully breached Tredd’s entrance, Ignis felt the ring-shaped muscle pop snugly onto his shaft, squeezing it better than his hand ever could. He began to thrust in and out at a leisurely pace, increasing his speed as he felt Tredd beginning to loosen somewhat.  “Yes, I think there is but one use for you, Furia. To be my fuck toy. Who’s the flunky now? Or do you prefer lackey?” Ignis slammed into him. Tredd groaned and fought against his binds, only causing them to further tighten. He gripped the edge of the desk tightly and grunted in rhythm to Ignis’ thrusts. The incessant pounding caused his cock to harden and press against the wooden surface.

“Ah-ha! I at last know the secret to rendering you speechless, short of using duct tape…”

Ignis continued to slam into Tredd’s ass unhindered, emitting a stream of softer grunts of his own in the process. When Tredd tried to play struggle or kick his feet up to tag Ignis’ shins, he was pinned down and fucked harder. Ignis knew Tredd was enjoying the treatment, and he himself had been pushed to the point where anger meshed with arousal so seamlessly that he was enjoying every minute of giving it to him.

As Tredd became accustomed to the sensations, he at last was able to speak. “Heh, looks like – ah – looks like you have one good use yourself.”

“Is that so? I like to think I’m a bit more useful than that.”

“Oh no, you’re – mmmf – just a – unn – fucking chump – “

“Riiight.” Ignis emphasized his doubt with another slam.

“Errgh – this is all you’re good for. Hence why – hmm – I’m here.”

“Look, Furia, we could go all night with the circular bickering, but I’d much rather get this over with and kick you out afterwards. Don’t expect any friendship or roses from me.”

“Like I’d fffucking want that shit? You’re – mrrmm – lucky I showed up at – ahh – all.”

“You’re something else, trying to turn this on me when it was _you_ who had slinked into my office like a lowly slug at quarter to midnight looking to get reamed. Now shut up and let me finish in peace.”

Ignis pressed Tredd’s face down against the desk and held it there while he rammed into his ass at a phenomenal rate. His body was well-honed from hours of daily training and the effort barely made a dent in his stamina. His pelvis repeatedly slapped against Tredd’s buttocks as he fucked, adding yet another constituent to the menagerie of sex sounds already underway in the mid-sized office. Anyone walking by the door would be able to easily pick them out.

Mere minutes later, Ignis shot his load straight into Tredd’s ass, not caring how deep inside it went. He moaned almost more in victory than in passion, and when he was done, he pulled himself out swiftly, released Furia from his clutch, and strolled around the desk and untied the belt from the drawer handle and flung it back to Tredd carelessly. “We’re done here.”

Tredd stood up and stretched his back. The cocky smile had already reappeared upon his face. “Aw, and without even a goodbye blow?” He stood there grinning, expectant. Even his cock was demanding attention in its fully stiffened state. It weaved slightly in the air, glistening with arousal. Ignis gave it only a cursory glance.

“You got all you’re going to get from me. The rest you can take care of yourself.” He paused to flash Tredd a sickly sweet smile. “Have fun thinking of me.”

Tredd frowned. “You’re a dick.”

“You’ll be back.”

“No I won’t – screw you, Scientia!”

“ _You’ll … be… back_ ,” Ignis repeated, emphasizing his words with a challenging stare and a lilted smile.

“Yeah, to kick your fuckin’ ass!” Tredd huffed loudly, yanked up his pants, and left the office, slamming the door as he departed. The heavy clumping of his boots could be heard all the way down the hall. Ignis calmly walked over to his personal bathroom to clean off and go home. It was late after all.


End file.
